


The Best Is Yet To Come:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is battling his radiation poisoning, & being shot. Someone is coming to be by his side, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Is Yet To Come:

*Summary: Steve is battling his radiation poisoning, & being shot. Someone is coming to be by his side, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander McGarrett was not feeling so good, & he knew that he could not give up, Not just yet, Not when he has so many people counting on him. The Brunette was so tired, & he is fighting a losing battle.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his lover suffer, & fighting for his life. **“When he is gonna get peace ?”**, The Blond thought to himself, as tears were coming down his face. He thought that Steve would get peace, after all that he had been through. The Shorter Man chokes back his emotions, & checked on his lover.

“Babe, How are you doing ?”, He tried to be strong, as he asked him this, “I am so tired, I just want this to end, I can’t take much more of this, I want to go to sleep”, The Former Seal said tired, as he was trying to express his thoughts, as he was trying to save his strength.

Danny had called Catherine Rollins, He & Steve had started fresh with her. The Beautiful Lieutenant Gabe them the real reason, why she had to leave. She was protecting Steve from the **_CIA_**, & she hasn’t regretted her decision. She was glad that her former lover found his happily ever after at last. The Former Naval Beauty was making her way to Steve.

“Hold on, Baby, She is coming, She will be here at any minute”, The Loudmouth Detective told the Five-O Commander, as he kissed the top of his sweaty head multiple times. All of sudden, Catherine came storming in, & said this with a smile on her face.

“You bet your ass that I came, & that I am here”, She leaned in, & kissed Steve on the cheek. Then, She kissed & hugged the blond too. The Couple knew that with her there, the best is yet to come, as long as they are together.

The End.


End file.
